


Part of the Family

by saintsfan165



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Pining Romelle (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), kosmo is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Romelle didn't know when she fell for Keith, but she did... Hard. Watching him and Voltron plummet to the Earth nearly broke her. She couldn't help him then, but she'll be damned if she can't help him recover.The road to recovery will be late long, but Romelle isn't going anywhere
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Romelle (Voltron), Krolia & Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> A late submission for Valentine's Day. Sweet little fluff piece

It was terrifying, watching the lion's fall down to Earth. Inside were her best friends and Keith. She didn't really understand when she started feeling the way she did for him, it just sort of happened. It might have been because Keith was the first person to give her a chance to be something more, or because he was willing to put up with her annoying curiosity. It didn't really come down to one specific thing, it just sort of happened. One day she was sitting next to him asking him about Earth and what she could expect, and the next she was checking him out, being embarrassed when he laughed when she didn't understand the concept of movies, and suddenly very intrigued with his eyes. They were beautiful, he was beautiful.

But now, she watched helplessly as him and the paladins crash landed. Romelle wanted to be the first one on scene, but she knew that there was nothing she could do for them. She wasn't a healer or a soldier, all she would be was in the way. So instead she cried into Coran's arms, hoping that everyone was safe.

Everyone was banged up, hurt and exhausted, but none more than Keith. Him and the black lion took the brunt of the explosion and he had been unconscious for three straight quintents. Only him and Allura were still on bed rest with Allura filtering in and out of consciousness. But Keith, he still hasn't woken. Krolia shows up the day Allura fully comes to consciousness. Everyone is happy and celebrating, but not the two of them. The two of them sat silently in Keith's recovery room, Krolia, a knowing look on her face as Romelle held on to Keith's hand.

Romelle had bonded with Krolia a bit when she first joined them. They didn't make it to the castle of lions right away, it had taken a few movements. In that time she learned that Keith and Krolia were son and mother, that they had only reconnected two years ago, that she was intensely protective of her son, and Krolia may be the most bad ass, coolest woman in the universe. So seeing Krolia at the point of breaking because her son wouldn't wake up nearly broke her.

"I just got you back. You said I'd be able to give this back to you!" She pulled out the blade and forced it into his hand. "Please just wake up!" Krolia begged,

The sight made her want to curl up in a ball and cry, but she held her own, reassuring Krolia that Keith was strong, and brave, and kind, and sweet, and he was going to wake up.

"Thank you Romelle," Krolia said, recomposing herself. "I'm glad you're here for him. It's nice knowing that someone who loves him was watching over him after I left. Romelle pinkened at the statement wanting nothing more than to refute the claim, but they both knew it wouldn't be true. Sometime during their voyage together, she had fallen in love with Keith Kogane.

Romelle let go of Keith's hand and moved over on top of Krolia's. They continued to sit there in silence until the door opened. They didn't look, their eyes stayed focused on Keith.

"I… I didn't see you at the celebration. Then Shiro told me, and I'm sorry," Allura's voice echoed from behind them. Romelle let go of Krolia's hand and stood up and ran to hug her friend.

"I'm glad you're okay. I wanted to be there but," she turned back and looked at Keith. "I didn't want to leave him alone."

* * *

It was just her luck that she had decided to take Kosmo on a walk when Keith woke up. It was two days after Allura had, and everyone was starting to get worried. Krolia, despite trying her hardest to be strong was a wreck. That previous night, Romelle found herself in the middle of a midnight stroll, her continuous nightmare of losing Keith forever had prevented her from finding any kind of comfort. Her aimless walking had subconsciously guided her to Keith's room where she could head endless sobbing from down the corridor. She decided to give Krolia her alone time and not interrupt the grieving mother.

Kosmo had felt her restlessness and himself was restless, so that morning, Romelle decided to take him on a walk. The poor pup had been cooped up in Keith's room since the fall. He was just as nervous for his father as Romelle was, he had constantly teleported to Romelle to bring her back into Keith's room when she left. But today Kosmo was restless and Romelle decided that a walk would do both of them some good. Fresh air would help them both recover, the sunlight always made her feel re-energized.

It wasn't even two minutes into their walk and Kosmo decided to teleport away. Her and Kosmo had just reached the courtyard when he froze, lifted his head up, sniffed the air and vanished. Romelle knew immediately that it was Keith, and something was wrong. She high-tailed it to Keith's room to see all her friends crowded in Keith's room, along with two other Galra. But they were smiling… that couldn't mean?

She forced her way through Pidge and Lance and Hunk, slipping past the two new Galra and there Keith was. Kosmo was licking him playful, energetically while Krolia smiled gratefully. Allura was standing beside him, her hand in his. And despite just how relieved and gleeful she was that Keith was finally awake, she couldn't help but feel completely devastated. When had Keith and Allura become an item? And how could she even compete with a princess for Keith's affection?

But then her eyes met Keith's, his smile found its way into his face, and then he said her name and she felt like she was the only one in the room. "Romelle… hi."

"Alright everyone, let's let Keith rest," Shiro said, finally entering the room. Keith light up like a tree on Christmas. "I know we all want to see him but lets let him get some time with his family. We can bother him later."

"That includes you Shiro. You're my brother. You can stay too," Keith insisted.

Shiro offered him a smile, "I'll come back when things are less hectic. Now that Voltron is at full strength, people are going to want answers, and I need to be there to help. As a matter of fact, the paladins should come with me. Don't worry Keith," he reassured seeing Keith's defeated face. "We'll be back I promise."

Romelle watched as one by one everyone piled out leaving her for last. She was a foot out the door when she heard Krolia.

"Romelle? Family only… you're staying."

If she had said that this wasn't the happiest she had felt in her life, she'd be lying. To be part of a family again, something that was taken away from her at the age of thirteen when her parents were chosen to go to the second colony, was truly a blessing in itself. But to be part of a family that included the greatest person she'd ever known, an incredibly strong, supportive mother, and a fluffy dog with the biggest love of belly rubs was something she didn't believe was possible.

"I… are you sure?" She glanced over to Keith. His smile melted her heart as he nodded and scooted over, creating room for her to sit next to him.

"Mom said you never left my side while I was out. That you missed Allura waking up because of me. I'm sorry, I caused you so much grievance. I-"

Romelle had shut him up by pulling him in for a long overdue hug. "I'm just glad your back. That's all that matters," she whispered through the tears of joy.

And in that room, there was not a single tear that wasn't shed that night.


End file.
